Angel of Music or Death
by adbluvsgreen
Summary: Angel of music or deth? who will christine chosse follow along mostly T maybe a little M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Angel of Music… or Death?

"So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when my angle left with the vicomte de Chaney.

How dare she… I gave her everything. I made her the star she now is and this is how she repays me? Ugh! Its infuriating! Well, they now know my demands; I will kill them if they do not have Christine on that stage!

Morning of the DON JUAN performance:

I have everything ready for tonight. My cape to cover my face, my Punjab lasso to kill piangi, and now I shall scare the poor police men MWAHHHAHAHAHAHAH!

I am inside the theater… here goes I have to listen for the perfect moment

"You in the pit, do you have a clear view of this box?" the vicomte asked

"yes sir"

Remember when the tme comes, shoot. Only if you have to-but shoot to kill."

"How will I know sir"

"you'll know"

Ok he order was given here goes

"I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera… I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera…"

Perfect a man shot and vicomte got mad!

"No 'buts'! For once, the vicomte is right.

Seal my fate tonight I

hate to have to

cut the fun short

but the jokes

wearing thin…

Let the audience in…

Let my opera begin!"

LATER THAT NIGHT DURING POINT OF NO RETURN:

"we've past the poin of no return" we sang together… but she took off the hood so now she knows who I am

" say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… lead me, save me from my solitude… say you want me with you here beside you… anywhere you go let me go to… Christine that's all I ask of-"NO. NO. NO. NO! My mask! Its off I can only see fear in her eyes!

I start dragging her of the stage we have to leave now hshe must come with me!

"Erik!" she yells "Please stop! I can't anymore!" I carry her. We are at a stone wall where I press the button and now my door opens

"No! I will never stop you have ruined me! I gave you everything you could ever want and you leave me for 6 months for the vicomte! So… NO I WILL NOT STOP YOU ARE GOING TO STAY WITH ME FOREVER!" I yelled at her.

"Erik I left because I didn't want to hurt you. I actually love you but the vicomte wouldn't let me come back! Please take me with you!" Christine pleaded

"I will take you with me" I said then I got into another little boat of mine and left for the house I have underground.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angle of Music… or Death?

"_Erik I left because I didn't want to hurt you. I actually love you but the vicomte wouldn't let me come back! Please take me with you!" Christine pleaded_

"_I will take you with me" I said then I got into another little boat of mine and left for the house I have underground._

We were slowly moving underground when we heard splashes enter the water and men saying "track down this murderer he must be found! To long he's preyed on us…" that's all I heard before I sped up.

1 HOUR LATER

"home sweet home…" I mumbled under my breath. "here we are, love. My hidden home no one knows that it is here." I told Christine "did you mean it?" I asked

"mean what?"

"when you said you really loved me… did you mean it?"

"yes… I always knew that behind the mask you wear that you were beautiful. I love you. You have always been kind to me. You treat me like a human, not like a fragile china doll, for that I am thankful."

Wow! I couldn't stop myself from picking her up bridal style carrying her off the boat, the second her feet touched the ground I leant in and slowly kissed he pouring all my love into the kiss. The best thing happened… she kissed back, wrapping my hands around her waist she wrapped her hands into my scalp, her nails scrapping the back of my head until I pulled away grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the hidden door. Once we were inside I could hear her singing softly the song we sung when I first brought her down to my lair.

'_in sleep he sang to me… in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find… the phantom of the opera is there… inside my mind'_

Who am I not to sing along?

'_sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you. Grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me, to glance behind… the Phantom of the opera is there… inside your mind'_

'_those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear,'_

'_its me they hear…'_

'_Your/ my spirit and my/ your voice, in one combined: The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind'_

Once again I started to sing

'_In all your fantasies you always knew, that man and mystery…'_

'_were both in you'_

'_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind… the Phantom of the Opera is there/ here inside your/ my mind'_

'_Sing my angel of music!'_

'_ahhhhh ahhha ahhh ahhhhhha ahhhaaaaahhhhhhhh'_

Once I heard the last note I brought her to me and kissed her she wrapped her arms around me and her body was flush against me. I loved the feeling of her in my arms. I felt love, passion, caring. I knew right there that we would make it, but for now we were in each other's arms and nobody could take her from me. I felt her arms lower to my lower back she hugged me even tighter slowly she pulled away and spoke softly "I love you" my heart was already swelling with love "I love you soooooo much Christine, stay with me. Marry me- please stay here we can make our own lives… say yes?"

"I love you-"

"Erik, that's my name, Erik"

"I love you Erik, so much so I'm going to say-"

**DON'T HATE ME! I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE OVER 10 REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel of Music… Or Death

_Once I heard the last note I brought her to me and kissed her she wrapped her arms around me and her body was flush against me. I loved the feeling of her in my arms. I felt love, passion, caring. I knew right there that we would make it, but for now we were in each other's arms and nobody could take her from me. I felt her arms lower to my lower back she hugged me even tighter slowly she pulled away and spoke softly "I love you" my heart was already swelling with love "I love you soooooo much Christine, stay with me. Marry me- please stay here we can make our own lives… say yes?"_

"_I love you-"_

"_Erik, that's my name, Erik"_

"_I love you Erik, so much so I'm going to say-"_

"I love you Erik, so much so I'm going to say yes."

"You don't know how happy I am," I said before bending down to kiss her. It was slow ad loving nothing more, we loved each other and she was okay with the demon I was.

Later I saw she was growing tired so I took her to my room and we slept I woke after 4 hour and she was cuddled into my side.

I went to compose. I had no inspiration. I could only think about how my angel was only feet away from me. I love her. She came in a few hours later into my study.

"Erik… are you okay" she asked after I had not responded

"Yes, my dear I am fine, but I'm a wanted man I killed bouquet and pianji. They won't let us get married."

"We are married Erik, it may not be legal but look." My ring was still on her finger… "This is your love for me, my love for you." Ten she took a slow step forward and sat in my lap and kissed me passionately, I was so happy. We sat by the fire for hours just staring into the burning flames. No talking. Every now and then we would whisper words of love to one and another. I was so content that I didn't even want to move.

That night we fell asleep with her in my lap by the fire. We woke up on the floor cuddled up by the fire.

"Erik" she dragged out in her sleep "mnnnnnn" she… moaned? "ahhhhh oh my god!" she shouted into my chest. Was she dreaming about us… in that way?

"Christine… angel wake up" I whispered softly into her ear. Without warning she grabbed me and pushed me closer to her and kissed me. I was happy o let her.

"Christine, what were you dreaming about?" I asked when we had our breath back. I saw her blush immediately.

"Well, you see I was dreaming about… singing….. With you… again" she said not to convincingly.

"tell the truth, was it a nightmare about my face I heard you moan and scream out 'ahhh oh god!'"

"Fine I was dreaming about us… together but then I fell and my leg hurt." She said "I don't know where the moaning came from'

I still don't believe her, but I love her so I won't question further.

"Erik…" she said softly behind me a couple hours later "I'm sorry I lied but the dream I told uou was real." I believed her so I pulled her to me and told her my plans for tomorrow

"Christine, Angel… we have to fake your death."

**CLIFY!**


End file.
